


For junhao day

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, FOR JUNHAO day, Fluff, M/M, snuggling and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Just wanted to write something for Junhao dayFluff because that's all I write





	For junhao day

When jun got home. He found minghao passed out on the couch. He chuckled, slipping his shoes off at the door. Throwing his bag on a chair and walking over to the sleeping Minghao. Jun crouch down to look at him. Minghao was snoring softly curled in to a ball. With his face cushioned against his arm. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Jun's old t-shirts. Smiling softly ,Jun tucked a piece of curly blonde hair behind his ear. Letting his hand slide down,to cup his cheek. Kissed him softly on the lips, carful to not awake him up. 

Pulling away, Jun quickly got up and into there shared room. changing into simple t-shirt and sweats. Returning to the couch he slowly maneuver himself so that he was spooning the younger. Wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled the blond to his chest, he slowly fell a sleep. his nose buried into soft curls that smelled faintly of lavender.

 

Until about an hour later. When he was rudely awakened by Minghao kicking him off the couch for snoring.


End file.
